warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainingflame
Rainingflame is a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes suffering from severe arthritis. Description Appearance :Rainingflame is an overall well-kept character. She cannot stand not looking her best, as she feels the urge to be appreciated by others, and not seen as some lazy and unkempt character. She is a silver tabby in color, taking after her mother in that appearance. She has black mackerel tabby stripes, while her base coat is silver, with an unusual slight rose colored hue. Because of her SplashClan heritage, her fur is slick and short in length, while being extremely dense and thick at the same time. Due to this, she doesn't show scars all too easily. As for white markings, Rainingflame has not a single fleck of white on her coat. :She's more of a slender cat when it comes to her long legs. She stands a bit taller than most mollies, but is still shorter than certain toms. With her SplashClan blood came broader shoulders, while her long legs are more toned than they are muscular. Rainingflame's smaller ears are still in tact with a fine triangular shape, yet to receive any major cuts or scars in their sides or backs. She has higher and well-defined cheek bones with a broad yet round muzzle on a rounder head. Her eyes are clear and pale blue in color, another trait she received from her mother. Rainingflame's whiskers are long and droopy, pale in color as welll, and occasionall tangled. Overall, she's a fit and attractive cat that bears mutliple SplashClan traits, despite living in a SummerClan home. : Character :Rainingflame is quite the jolly and happy-go-lucky character, although this can quickly grow tiring to those around her. Her gleeful ways aren't always appreciated in, particularly in dire situations, and she may grow annoying fairly quickly. She seems to see the good in all characters around her, however, that doesn't mean she necessarily sees good in all situations. Despite being a buoyant molly, Rainingflame is easily stressed and doesn't work well under pressure. She's easily frustrated, and can be quickly put-down, although she tends to bounce back fairly quickly. :She's also noted for being an extremely social cat, a bit too much of a fan of gossip. She's horrible at keeping important secrets, as she feels that secrets aren't meant to be kept. A cat who keeps secrets isn't a cat worth keeping around. Rainingflame loves to make friends with just about everyone around, excluding those who seem to be too shady. As a result, she's a bit of a coward, and is easily embarrassed by this and multiple other things. However, she usually attempts to smile and then move on with life, although that terrible moment will always linger in the back of her mind and secretly bother her all day long...until she talks about it and gets it out of her system. :Rainingflame is a very dependent cat and is noted for being extremely affectionate. She relies on others for feeling comfortable, and is noted for being undyingly loyal to her family and friends, although perhaps not so much her Clan. She isn't the boldest of creatures when it comes to voicing her opinion to large crowds, however, when around smaller groups, she tends to feel a lot more comfortable. :For such a coward, Rainingflame is quite the spark plug...she's very stubborn in her opinion, although she may not show it in larger crowds. She's a stubborn cat to the core who almost always refuses to change her opinion on certain topics. She can be quite head-strong in her ways, to the point where she doesn't always listen to the higher-ups. When situations seem comfortable and non-threatening, Rainingflame can be extremely adventurous and a bit too daring for her own good, if she gets into the moment. If she is to do something wrong, Rainingflame will almost always try to put on her innocent act, and she's usually quite good at it...she'll blame it on the weather, or explain how she lost track of time. However, she isn't fond of getting others in trouble, and if someone is to take her blame, she usually stands up for her wrong doings. Abilities :Rainingflame's webbed toes make her an excellent swimmer. Her pelt keeps out water when she swims, and being raised in SplashClan, Rainingflame is an excellent and speedy swimmer. Though she now lives in SummerClan, she continues to swim, practicing often to polish her skills, believing they'll make her a better warrior. Rainingflame's legs have strengthened from swimming, making her even better. :Since Rainingflame loves to hunt, she does it often, making her a very talented hunter. Her nose is in very good shape, and easily detect scents, also making her great at patrolling. Life Kithood : Adolscence : Adulthood : Lineage : Relationships : Quotes : Images Life Image Pixels Trivia *She loves to give others nicknames, but usually only her friends or family. *As a youngster, she formerly had a crush on Lakestar, when they accidentally met at the border as kittens. *If nothing interesting happens to her, she might die soon. Category:She-cats Category:Half-Clan Cat Category:Major Character